


Battle for Dominance

by PrincessFreak



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Biting, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Up, Mild Blood, Painplay, Raph is a grumpy butt, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, They may be angry but they aren't entirely irresponsible, Turtlecest (TMNT), Underage Sex, and Leo's just trying his best, other tcest ships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Raph isn't ready to accept Leo as the new leader, but Leo isn't backing down.It's time for the oldest to show him who's truly head turtle.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Battle for Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Raph needs to fuck his brothers rough more often.

“Donnie, how close are we?” Leo asks, trying to keep a serious face as he controls the turtle tank in his new ‘leader chair’ placed closer to the front.

“Turn right at the next corner and drive straight for about a half mile and we should be there,” Donatello answers, tapping on the screen on his wrist to zoom in on the GPS.

“Okay! Mikey, make sure you're ready!” Leo calls towards his brother, who has taken to watching the baby pray mantis kitten in the back, it’s terrifying screeches not phasing the youngest at all as he looks at it with adoration.

“Yes, sir!” He responds with an exaggerated solute, making Leo smile.

Currently, they are returning the mutated cat to his owner at the dump. Or, well, they assume the repo guy’s the owner. The creature may just be a kitten, but they don’t know many other possible sources of the cat pray mantis creature, so they assumed it must be the baby to the repo guy’s giant pet cat.

So far, there has been almost no mishaps in their mission. It was a simple retrieval of a mutated creature scaring the hell out of some children at a park. They wore disguises and came up with a quick and efficient plan to lure the kitten away with tuna and trap it in a cage. Almost no complications!

_Almost._

Raph may have been grumpy the entire mission, grumbling in his big red chair, now placed directly behind Leo’s. The other three brothers could sense his anger the entire time, and had chosen to ignore it. But Raph still refused to join them outside for the mission, and had decided to mope in the car while he waited. Leo doesn’t even know why he came along if he was just going to be difficult.

“Let’s hurry up and get this over with…” Raph mumbles out as they turn the corner. It’s quiet, but the rest of the team still manages to hear him.

“Well we would have done it faster, if _someone_ would have helped us capture it,” Donnie states, matching Raph’s bitter tone.

Raph huffs in frustration, and immediately Leo knows a fight’s about to happen.

“Well if we had just kept things the way they were in the first place, then it would have happened even faster.”

“Sure, and we also would have ended up covered in giant cat scratches.”

“Oh yeah, cause Leo is so much better at keeping us safe,” Raph rolls his eyes as his voice drips with the sarcasm.

“If you had come with us instead of pouting by yourself, you would have seen how much injury you can avoid with an actual plan,” Leo states in a calm voice, but the twitch in his eyebrow gives away how upset he actually is.

“Oh so it’s MY fault!” Raph exclaims, his voice rising.

“Well you're the one who never made any plans!” Donnie responds back, volume meeting Raph’s.

The both glare at each other, the air sparking between them.

It’s not uncommon for any of the brothers to spat amongst each other, but it’s uncommon for Raph and Donnie to _argue_ like that. And it’s even more uncommon for Donnie to defend Leo, but he supposes Donnie has always been annoyed when his brothers choose to be difficult and irresponsible during missions.

Honestly, that used to be a thing that would annoy Raph too.

On one hand, Leo knows as leader he should probably get them to stop fighting. On the other hand, Raph’s being a dick and probably wouldn’t listen to him anyways. 

Luckily he doesn’t seem to have to. Mikey, always the mediator, genty tells them to relax because the mission’s almost over, and after some puppy dog eyes Raph ends the conversation with a dramatic “whatever” like an angsty teen, and Donnie and Raph turn away from each other with crossed arms.

Ever since he and Leo switched roles, Raph’s had a shorter fuse. They all know he’s insecure on why Leo was chosen over him, and it doesn’t surprise the blue turtle that Raph’s finally blown a fuse on a mission. But it’s very… annoying. They’ve only had a few missions, and every time Raph refuses to help out. 

It’s not even like Leo _chose_ to be leader. But that doesn’t matter. He suspects it’s not a long term change, and Splinter will realize why choosing the most (proudly) irresponsible and lazy turtle as leader was a terrible idea.

Raph and the others don’t seem to think the same though. They’ve all been treating it like a permanent change. But at least Donnie and Mikey are trying to adjust to it. Raph has almost pointedly been refusing to do as Leo asks, making his job much more difficult than it needs to be. He’s not looking forward to the awkward silence they’ll have to endure in the tank while Mikey and Donnie do their thing, but at least it’ll give him time to bug Raph about it.

Afterall, even though Leo is absolutely, 100 percent, certain that Splinter will switch them back, he’s not exactly sure when that will be. And for the time being, they need to be able to work together, especially if they end up in an actual dangerous battle.

When Leo pulls the tank up to the parking spot he remembers them taking last time, Donnie and Mikey are quick to exit the car, carrying the large baby kitten together as they enter the familiar junkyard. Being the most familiar with the repo man, they decided it would probably best if they handled the return.

Leo and Raph sit in the car, the quiet tension almost deafening.

“Okay,” Leo begins, voice tight with annoyance, finally ready to address Raph now that the other two are gone. “What was THAT for?”

Raph doesn’t miss a beat. “You think you’re such a leader, huh?” His voice bites with sarcasm.

Leo groans in frustration. “What’s your problem? I’m just--” He breathes in and out, trying not to lose his head. He tries to keep his attention straight on the garbage piles in front of him. “I’m just trying to do what I’m supposed to...”

Raph steps in close enough to loom over Leo in his leader’s chair, then grips the back of it with a single large hand.

“My problem is you don’t seem to know your place,” Raph growls out, his voice low with anger he normally only reserves for when he’s angry at the three of them for doing something deadly irresponsible.

 _”My_ place?” Leo exclaims, glaring up at his brother, almost as if challenging him. “You're the one still trying to be leader!”

Raph huffs out his nose, reminding Leo of an angry bull. His eyes narrow, and he leans over and closer even more to the point where Leo can just barely feel his body warmth. “I might not be leader, but I’m still the oldest, Leo,” he tacs his name on, drawling it out like an insult.

Said brother feels himself bristling. “I never said you weren’t!”

“You didn’t have to say anything, I could tell!”

Leo groans at his brother's rashness, his temper finally rising above where he can control it. “You’re just angry cause Dad knows I’d do better than you!”

He regrets saying it the moment it’s out. There were a million things he should have said instead, a million that he _wanted_ to say, actually. But… it’s not like it’s not true. The team is doing significantly better now that they like… actually make plans. And good plans at that! But Leo knows it’s a sore spot for Raph, and he knows Raph isn’t ready to hear it.

The car is silent once more. Leo turns his attention back to the garbage piles, trying to avoid Raph’s seething anger, sweat forming at the blue turtle’s head as he tries and fails to contain his nervous face. He can practically feel the sparks in the air right now with how harsh he knows Raph is glaring at him.

Eventually Leo can’t stand it anymore. He gets up, and makes a beeline for the exit, about to come up with a half-baked excuse, when Raph grips his wrists and shoves him against the wall at rapid speed. Leo freezes and his eyes go wide as he stares up at his older brother now looming over him and blocking out the light. 

“I guess I’ll have to show you who’s really in charge…” Raph says with such a low voice Leo can practically feel the vibrations.

Leo feels his heart pick up pace, wishing he had access to his hands so he could nervously fidget instead of turning his head and trying to shrink away helplessly from his slowly approaching brother.

Then Raph shifts his grip, holding Leo’s wrists with one large hand. He uses his free hand to tilt Leo’s head towards him, then quickly traps him in a heavy and heated kiss. Leo’s surprised, of course, but also confused… and still angry. And he can feel how angry Raph is too when he pushes against him, then finally Leo gets the game.

This isn’t any regular fooling around. Raph is trying to dominate him. And he’s not going down without a fight.

Leo narrows his eyes and meets the kiss back with just as much passion before closing his eyes completely and losing himself to the feeling. He parts his lips and they both rush in to deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding harsh against each other to explore the other’s mouth. He tries to pull his wrists out of Raph’s grip, but Raph just grips tighter. Leo growls in annoyance, and Raph bites his lip in even further annoyance.

“Ow!” Leo’s certain his lip split, but when he licks at the wound he’d be lying to himself if he said the pain didn’t feel at least a little pleasing in an odd sort of way. He looks up and Raph is still glaring at him, breathing harsh through his nose. Leo smirks. “What, don’t like it when our tongues battle for dominance?” He asks, his smirk spreading further on his face knowing how much his brother hates the cliché story line.

Raph growls, but leans in close to Leo’s ear, making his heart flutter and his cheeks go red despite his general frustration. 

“Safe word is ‘uncle,’”

_Wait that’s the safe word?!_

“Oh you did not just--” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Raph is back on his lips in a quick and heavy kiss that ends just as soon as it started, though this time with a trail of spit connecting them. “And keep your fucking mouth _shut_ Leo.”

And by golly Leo might not be the best at keeping quiet, but his brother’s too sexy right now not to listen to.

Raph attacks his neck, finally releasing his arms and grabbing his waist harshly instead. Leo sacrifices his arms’ freedom once more to wrap around Raph’s neck instead, as Raph leaves long licks and a string of hickies over his neck, making Leo gasp under his brother’s mouth, his skin burning. Leo is surprised at the relative gentleness, but it doesn’t even last long before Raph bites _hard_ on the crook of his neck, making Leo yelp in pain. Then Raph leaves more bites, each one getting increasingly hard, clearly finding Leo’s yelps pleasing. Despite himself, Leo starts to feel his dick harden at the oddly pleasurable pain, and if he had more time he would go down the kink rabbit hole trying to find out why. But right now all he knows he that he needs _more._

Leo’s yelps start turning into moans, and before he knows it, Raph is stripping off their gear and throwing it to the side. Then Raph’s hands trail at the edge of Leo’s shorts. Instead of taking them off though like Leo so desperately wants, the eldest slips his hand inside them to feel the turtle’s slit. Leo didn’t even realize how turned on he realizes how wet he’s made his shorts and how wet Raph’s hand is.

Raph gives a low chuckles against his neck, and Leo already feels his face blushing knowing why.

“You’ve gotten this wet from biting? Even your body knows who’s boss...”

Leo turns his head away, his cheeks burning bright. “That doesn’t prove anything. I’ve just been horny.”

“Sure Leo…” he says, as he rubs Leo’s slit some more, getting the turtle to whine under his touch.

Then Raph sticks a large finger in, trying to tease Leo’s dick out. Leo tries to hold his dick in as long as he can, but the feeling of Raph pressing against his walls is just too good and it’s making him too desperate. His dick comes out quickly, but Leo doesn’t have time to mourn his lost ego because Raph grips his dick in a tight hold. It’s almost too tight, a tad bit painful, but for some reason it just makes Leo crave more.

Without really meaning too, but also not caring at the moment, Leo holds on tighter to Raph, his moans falling out of his mouth like a desperate whore’s as Raph starts stroking him at a fast pace. He can’t help hooking his leg around Raph’s waist, willing his brother to do more, go faster, even if it means he’ll feel a bit raw when it’s all done. But just as he’s starting to feel the pressure of orgasm build up, Raph stops, making Leo whine.

“Get on your knees, and suck me off.” Raph’s voice holds such deep and heavy command, but it knocks Leo back to the current moment, and he remembers their little game of dominance.

Leo gets on his knees, but makes no movement to suck off the dick staring him right in his face. When he hears Raph growl, Leo looks up to him a glare, a defiance sparking in his eyes. Leo knows how to challenge his brothers, how to push their buttons.

Raph pulls on his bandana, forcing Leo’s head back and his mouth to part, before Raph shoves his dick in his mouth. All Leo can do in protest is make a muffled noise of surprise. Leo begrudgingly accepts the dick in his mouth, allowing Raph to press further in as he begins shallowly thrusting into Leo’s head, forcing Leo to meet his thrusts by his grip on the blue headband tails. Leo rolls his eyes, but takes it all, glad he got rid of his gag reflex forever ago (sometimes it pays to do the most dick sucking in the family).

Apparently it’s not enough for Raph though. He picks up a quicker, harsher pace. And it almost overwhelms Leo, the size of Raph’s dick not helping anything. Drool starts falling out his mouth, and his mouth keeps making weird suction noises every time Leo is forced to bob and cover Raph’s dick with another layer of spit.

Raph decides he needs even more from Leo, and uses his foot to rub against Leo’s cock, drawing out a surprised moan from Leo, causing Raph’s dick to vibrate from the noise, pulling a low churr from the eldest in return.

Leo can’t even be mad. As much as he wants to be, the foot against his dick feels so good, and the way his brother is just flat out using him like a sex toy is so weirdly hot. He’s definitely going to have to look into this stuff once this is over. He never pictured himself as a bdsm fan, but he supposes it’s not that far of a reach. Raph grunts and growls while thrusting, and Leo moans around his brother’s dick the more Raph shoves his foot up Leo’s crotch. His eyes prick with tears, and his jaw is getting sore, but he’s not about to tap out, ready to be Raph’s toy until he cums down his throat.

Before that can happen though, Raph pulls out, and Leo almost whines. Almost. And Raph picks him up before harshly pressing him back on the wall.

“Got tired of using me like a fleshlight, Raphy~?” Leo asks. His voice is a bit scratchy, but he still gives Raph a devious smirk.

Raph can only smirk too though. Leo’s sarcastic flirty almost sounds slurred, like he’s drunk on pleasure. Raph can only assume that means he’s close to caving and admitting defeat. Both of them know Raph’s going to win anyway. Being shoved up against a wall, covered in marks, after being forced to take dick isn’t exactly something a person can come back from.

Raph places Leo down, then shoves his thigh between Leo’s legs, pushing it against his dick to make him crumble more. Leo hesitates, but then grips onto Raph’s leg and grinds back, making a point to whimper and moan as he does so. Raph uses Leo’s distraction to reach down and grab his gear, digging through Leo’s sash-bag-thing for the lube he knows Leo always brings. Once he finds it, he cheers in success, before lifting Leo up by the ass. Leo wraps his legs around Raph’s waist and his arms around his neck, the hold tight as he smirks up at his brother.

And, well, maybe if he thought this through better he would have realized this might have been going a bit too far. But he would have been blind not to notice how responsive Leo has been to the pain. He lubed up his dick, then positioned himself at Leo’s entrance before shoving himself in with no prep.

“AHh--” Leo let’s out a choked moan, not expecting Raph to just go straight in like that. His fingers grip harsh onto his brother’s skin. He’s glad he and Mikey fucked earlier that morning because the fit is already too tight and an almost burning kind of painful. He realizes he probably tore a bit, but the idea makes his cheeks blush and his dick twitch..

Somehow something about it just feels _good._

Raph doesn’t wait long before moving, definitely too soon if this were normal circumstances. Leo bites his lips at the pain, his breathing heavy, his fingers practically clawing into Raph at this point. He listens to the sound of Raph grunting and growling, the sound of their skin roughly slamming against each other, and the scratching noise of his shell scratching against the wall with each thrust, all while he makes his own whimpering noises.

Then Raph hits his spot with a slow and harsh thrust, causing Leo to moan loudly as his mouth drops open. Raph chuckles low and dangerous, making Leo’s skin erupt in goosebumps, before taking a firmer grip of Leo’s ass and upper tights, probably leaving bruises, and thrusts harder and faster, getting more moans out of his brother. He can feel Leo claw at his shoulders and in response he bites Leo’s shoulder.

Raph stops almost completely, making his brother whine out desperately

“Ready to admit who’s incharge?” He asks dark and low in Leo’s ear, coupling the question with a harsh thrust directly into Leo’s prostate.

Said turtle only responds with a loud moan.

“C’mon Leo… I know you can say it.” Raph thrusts into him again, making Leo whimper. His legs and arms are shaking, his body begging for release.

“Okay! Okay! You are Raph!” Leo cries out desperately, trying and struggling to move up and down himself, but Raph’s hold is too tight.

“I’m what?”

Leo grips tighter onto Raph, his dick twitching as he shouts, “You’re in charge!”

“Good boy…” Raph rewards him with two thrusts, making Leo sigh out needy moans before the eldest stops the movements again, his own dick twitching in protest. “Now tell me what you need…”

Leo looks at Raph’s face, gulping down the last of his pride at his brother’s hungry snarling stare.

“Please fuck me…” 

“What was that?” Raph asks with a smirk, his voice lilting.

“Fuck me Raph!!” Leo yells out in a desperate cry, desperate for Raph to just finish the job already.

Raph rewards the begging immediately, unable to hold himself back anymore. He thrusts into Leo faster, harder, making his brother moan loud in pure pleasure as Raph continuously slams him against the wall. What started out as a chorus of please melds into a series of unintelligible screams as Leo becomes a melting puddle in his brothers arms. Raph chases the building pressure and urgent need in his groin, not caring the damage he might be doing to Leo, knowing his brother can and will take everything he can give him.

Finally raph delivers a final harsh thrust, biting once more into Leo’s shoulder. Leo lets out a desperate scream, holding tight onto Raph as he cums on both of their plastrons, while Raph lets out a growling shout as he releases into his brother’s ass.

They ride out their orgasms as electricity throws through their bodies, letting out a series of desperate noises as they try to stay upright. Finally, once they’re fully fucked and done, they collapse together against the wall. They catch their breath, still holding tight onto each other, Leo petting Raph’s head and Raph leaving the occasional apologetic kiss on Leo’s bite covered shoulders. For a moment they let themselves let the warmth wash over them, both sweaty and exhausted from the workout.

As much as Raph wants to stay there forever, he knows Mikey and Donnie will be back soon, so they need to get cleaned up. He leans back and lifts his tired brother off his lap resulting in a sleepy whine. Raph gives him a once over. He sees all the bruises and marks, some of the bite marks looked particularly deep. Then he goes down and notices even Leo’s ass is bleeding just a bit. He can’t help feeling a bit bad for hurting his brother so much.

Leo seems to sense Raph’s concern, so he peaks one eye open, then sighs, opening his arms wide for Raph to join him in cuddling.

Raph leans in, delicately wrapping his arms around Leo, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be so rough…” Raph says in a soft tone, and Leo chuckles at his brother’s over protective nature.

“Are you kidding?” Leo says, his voice raspy and sore, but otherwise quite happy and cheerful. “That was the sexiest fuck ever!”

Raph gives a bittersweet chuckle. “You really enjoyed it that much?”

“Did you not hear my screaming?” Leo asks, raising an eyebrow at the older brother, making them both laugh a bit, before continuing gently holding each other once more.

Raph hates ruining such a gentle moment, but he feels crappy for not properly addressing the source of their arguing.

“You were right, I guess I am a bit jealous…” Raph admits, his cheeks blushing red.

“You think?” Leo laughs, petting Raph’s head once more when his brother’s face droops. “Tell you what,” Leo decides, drawing Raph’s attention. “If you ever feel that jealousy again, you are more than welcomed to fuck me like that.”

Raph laughs, leaning his head against Leo’s shoulder once more, causing Leo to laugh as well before they rest in a comfortable silence, trying not to snooze off.

Eventually they detach themselves from each other. Raph takes care of the cleanup, since when Leo attempted to get up, he discovered he pretty much can’t walk. Raph makes sure to clean his brother up, using wipes to clean off all the cum, and using water from a water bottle to rinse off all the bite marks he left. Leo could barely keep his eyes awake, but that didn’t stop him from sleepily mumbling about how sexy Raph was and how excited he is for the next time. When the cleanup is down, he wraps Leo up in one of the tank’s spare blankets and places him back on the chair, encouraging him to get as much sleep as he can before Donnie and Mikey come back in.

He may not be leader anymore, but as long as he can still look after his brothers like a proper oldest sibling should, Raph finds he doesn’t mind as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> “Ugh what the hell I thought you guys were angry at each other?!” Donnie complains the moment he walks in, the stench of the tank still strong. “It’s going to take forever to get the smell out! You better not have left a mess!”
> 
> “Did you guys work it out?” Mikey asks, leaning on the back of Leo’s chair.
> 
> “Yep!” He announces, his voice coming out scratchy as hell.
> 
> “Ooh… Sounds like quite the make up session.”
> 
> “Oh you don’t know the half of it,” Leo brags.
> 
> “Damn, I’ll have to get Raph to do that to me at some point...”


End file.
